Spitfire/Gallery
Season one Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts make an appearance.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|Rarity knocks out Spitfire by mistake. Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Spitfire on Rainbow's back. Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|Here we are. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Spitfire thanking Rainbow Dash. The Best Night Ever Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Spitfire's eyes look like two pink ovals here. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin'?" Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png Spitfire id.png|Spitfire. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Season two Sweet and Elite MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|On your mark, get set, go! Wonderbolts getting ready to race S2E9.PNG Spitfire racing in the Derby S2E9.PNG |undefined|link=undefined Hurricane Fluttershy Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png S2E22 Crazy anemometer.png S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Spitfire is amazed. Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|"Nice job Rainbow Dash." Says the mare who hasn't helped one bit. S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow side by side with her idol. The day is successful S2E22.png|Spitfire leaves with the rest. Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.PNG Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.PNG |undefined|link=undefined Season three Wonderbolts Academy Spitfire walking S3E07.png Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you! ' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Spitfire. Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! ' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png Pink Pegasus gulping S3E07.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Then let's go!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.PNG Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Cutiemark.PNG Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|Checking her timer. Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png Spitfire record time too S3E7.png|"And in record time, too!" Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|Smile on Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png S3E07_-_You're_Dismissed_to_the_Mess_Hall.png|Carry on you two! S3E07_-_Entering_Office.PNG S3E07_-_Office_Interior.PNG S3E07_-_We're_already_Finished.png S3E07_-_You're_Done_with_Busting_Already.png Spitfire explain S3E7.png|"Explain your methods!" S3E07_-_That's_rather_Unconventional.png S3E07_-_But_an_Efficient_Decision_nonetheless.png S3E07_-_RD_Strongly_Disagrees_with_Spitfire.png S3E07_-_Contemplation.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Listens_Closely.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Your_Point.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Surprised.PNG S3E07_-_Walk_Out.PNG S3E07_-_Hold_it_right_there.png S3E07_-_I_didn't_excuse_you_to_leave.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_1.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_2.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_3.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_4.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_5.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_1.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_2.png Spitfire Final Scene 1.png Spitfire Final Scene 2.png Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! S3E07_-_Promoted.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Ecstatic_Reaction.png S3E07_-_Issue_Resolved.png Spitfire - give me 20.png S3E07_-_New_Orders_Acknowledged.png S3E07_-_You_didn't_get_to_open_this.png Category:Character gallery pages